theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise Langrier
'' Elise Langrier, preferably Langrier is the Healer aboard the St. Alessia. Cassinia Vandres is her Mate. She was born under the sign of the Mage.'' Appearance Langrier stands at 5ft 7in, tall for a Breton her age. She has an average build, with some muscle on her. She has wavy, light brown hair that she often has tied back into a bun. Langrier looks the kind woman with a soft-looking face and gentle features. She has large blue eyes. Skills First and foremost, Langrier is a physician. Trained in the restorative arts at, though she is far from the best and is still in the process of learning and honing this skill. Apart from restoration, she can also use physical actions to treat injuries and wounds. Secondly, she dabbles in necromancy. It is something she wouldn’t readily reveal to others, but also something she wouldn’t hide. Possessions A canvas rucksack, and inside it her worldly possessions: A leather surgical instrument bag, fitted with all necessary tools and one hunting knife (she won’t explain what it’s for). Bandages. Some potions. Fewer herbs. And one journal for recording her research. In terms of clothing, she doesn’t own much despite having the money for it. Langrier dresses simply, owning a white shirt, neckerchief, dark trousers and boots. Over this, she wears a coat. When working, she’ll wear a leather apron over wax-based clothing, both of which ensure that any blood or any other fluids are not absorbed and soaked through the clothes. Along with these, she wears a pair of leather gloves and cotton cap. If anything, they give her an air of intimidation (looking more the butcher or torturer than physician), though she doesn’t intend it that way. Rather, it’s practical, and keeps her safe and clean from possible infection. Personality Enthusiastic, she enjoys treating her patients – but in the sense she is interested in whatever injuries they sustain, or conditions they are in – she is excited whenever someone is delivered to her. Langrier is simply fascinated with anatomy, healing and the healing processes. Despite her cheery (and off-putting) attitude, she takes a serious approach to her work. Langrier often, and unintentionally intimidates patients. That being said, Langrier's demeanour can change into a much more serious one. She sees her patients less as people, and more tools to be worked on, something to be fixed. However, this does not mean she’s careless – she loves her work, and takes great care to make sure her patients recover well. When she fails in her work, she is notably upset as she does not wish her patients to remain 'broken tools'. Despite her knowledge in necromancy, Langrier is not interested in cheating death. She is simply driven by her morbid curiosity, her thirst for knowledge to study the anatomy and physiology of man and mer; to know how it works, and how…sometimes it doesn’t. Langrier has been known to have tried a hand at alchemy – although with no formal education – and experimented such concoctions on herself. Most ended with her being sick, amongst other unfortunate results. Some could describe her as a woman with no sense of self-preservation, but she just says she’s dedicated to her work. Outside of her workshop, she’ll come to see people not as broken tools or puzzles – that is, until they are hurt. She is an amiable woman and enjoys to company of others, even a drink or two. However, she doesn't fully understand people, sometimes saying things that can make others uncomfortable. Slow to anger, but slow to forgive. She dislikes dishonesty, liars and manipulators. Nothing irritates Langrier more than the general public aversion to necromancy (such ignorance!), and those who practise is for malicious purposes which does the necromantic arts no justice. Strengths Dedicated to her work, if she is given a task (in this case, treating a patient) she’d do everything in her power to make sure it’s completed and completed well. She is not one make sloppy efforts, and is willing to learn from mistakes. Major Flaws Driven by curiosity and a thirst for knowledge, she is prone to put herself in harm’s way, whether or not she knows this. In a sense, when others argue she lacks a sense of self-preservation, there is some truth to that, despite what she might say. And, despite her capabilities, her rather cheery attitude and blunt answers can repel possible patients from coming to her; equal parts an excellent and terrible physician. At times, she can be too dedicated to her work, bordering obsessive. History Born in Cathbeth Hollow, a town in Wayrest, Langrier was the oldest child of two. Her family was one of physicians, and Langrier would only follow suit. Of the two children, Langrier was always the more eager, enthusiastic and talented. Her younger sister, Rosalie didn’t share her interests as strongly, preferring to dabble in alchemy instead. Both were tutored by the local priest in Restoration, she enjoyed all that she learnt – and wanted to learn more. She entered the University of Wayrest to further her studies. Amongst one of the mage circles, where they studied anatomy, she was first introduced to necromancy. Upon completing her studies, she travelled High Rock, and later, Cyrodiil as a travelling physician for some years. Whereas Rosalie, who preferred a more stable life, settled down in Wayrest City, and would later marry a banker, Honore Archambeault. They kept in contact over the years. In her travels, she heard rumours of a powerful necromancer living in a cave. Langrier decided to meet this necromancer, in hopes of learning more. After all, she believed with the study of necromancy, she’d be able to further understanding of human anatomy. The necromancer, a woman by name of Zana proved to be a talented mage with a wealth of knowledge, and Langrier, curious as ever only requested to be mentored. Though Zana refused to mentor Langrier, she offered in return that she needed an assistant. However, she soon found Zana had malicious purposes, and sought to become a lich. Langrier feared for her own life and attempted to leave, only to be prevented by Zana. The two fought, or rather, scuffled. Langrier walked away from the fight – just barely – shaken, but otherwise alive. However, during her time away, word spread of two necromancers in the cave. Later, a rumour spread in the nearby town that the previous necromancer was sickly with a weak body, and lured another to their cave and bound her soul to their body, and theirs hers. It was a rumour that gave her no justice and only frustrated her, when it reached her. She will argue that such a thing is impossible. Shortly after, Langrier moved to the Imperial City offering her services as a healer to little luck. She came to Bravil, often venturing into the slums where she was able to make a little more coin. Though not illegal, Langrier practised necromancy behind closed doors. If asked, Langrier will not divulge any information of her time in Bravil. In recent times, she returned to the cave, and to her convenience, found the body still there – now a pile of bones. She took her time, making sure she ‘got it right’ and strengthened the skeleton’s joints with metal spikes. She reanimated it (a mixed action of revenge and of curiosity), using it as an assistant. The skeleton servant is missing two lower-left ribs, and has a crack on its skull which she covers with a little hat. The pair travelled together for some months on the road. When she heard of Spiros, a mananaut captain who was hiring, she offered her services as a healer. Recent Occupation Travelling physician. Category:Characters Category:Spiros and the Mananauts Category:Breton Category:Mananauts